


that new

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [62]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "angelgotta admit i have stylebaguette fuckeryou faceplanted into his lap"*Aaron, Theo and Eliza have a discussion. Everyone else tries to recover from Halloween.





	

**spoopy scary skeletons**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

_baguette fucker changed the group name to “the squad”_

**baguette fucker  
** it is no longer halloween

 **peggy  
** boo  
what’s going on now

 **baguette fucker  
** eliza and aaron have separated and theo just grabbed them and dragged them off to the room  
they are all swaying on their feet tbh  
angel is still sleeping in thomas’ lap  
thomas has given up and has laid down to sleep

 **peggy  
** are you the most sober

 **baguette fucker  
** ye  
which isn’t saying a lot  
everyone else is kinda just ,,,,sitting there,,,,

 **peggy  
** maybe it’s onesie time

 **baguette fucker  
** i think so

 **fight me  
** onesieeeeee timeeeee

 **peggy  
** godspeed

*

 **baguette fucker  
** everyone is now in onesies

 **peggy  
** how

 **baguette fucker  
** there was a lot of water involved  
a lot of pouring water down people’s throats  
aaron and theo and eliza came back pretty quick  
i think eliza is still mostly tipsy  
but aaron and theo helped to drag everyone into onesies  
aaron had to work very slowly though  
but now people are in onesies and we have a bag full of costumes in the other room

 **get ur own dicc  
** i helpped

 **baguette fucker  
** yes you did dear  
those capable of dressing themselves helped

 **peggy  
** are you going to continue the movie marathon

 **disney god  
** yasssssss

 **baguette fucker  
** we’re changing the movies to less terrifying ones  
i’m pretty sure everyone is going to pass out soon

 **angel  
** nooooo im nto

 **baguette fucker  
** angelica dear when you look back at your messages tomorrow i want you to know you are a fucking lightweight and passed out first

 **peggy  
** mESSAGES  
LAF ELIZA’S PHONE

 **baguette fucker  
** oN IT

 **peggy  
** i don’t want to decipher eliza’s drunken texts for my dad ever again  
do you know how difficult and aWKWARD it is to explain to a nearly 50 year old what an eggplant emoji is

 **disney god  
** ELIZA TEXTED HER DDA AN EG GPLa NT EMOJI?????

 **baguette fucker  
** you’re sober for this??

 **disney god  
** not really im hoping sober me remembers this for future blackmail

 **peggy  
** i ain’t saying shit then

 **baguette fucker  
** right i need to make sure everyone sleeps on their side  
fun fact: aaron theo and eliza are currently cuddled together and sleeping  
aaron is the one being sandwiched  
night peggy

 **peggy  
** gn!! good luck!!  
you’re going to need it

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** DID NO ONE DRAW THE CURTAINS LAST NIGHT

 **baguette fucker  
** sHUSH I HELPED YOU INTO A ONESIE BE QUIET

 **angel  
** how are we all in completely different onesies from the last time

 **baguette fucker  
** my collection grows with time  
how are you not in pain

 **angel  
** oh i am  
i just managed to crawl  
literally crawl  
to your medicine cabinet and found painkillers

 **better than you  
** SHARE IT

 **angel  
** fuck you i got here first

 **baguette fucker  
** this isn’t your house both of you be quiet

 **better than you  
** what exactly happened last night

 **baguette fucker  
** angel and you were meant to kiss but angel passed out right beforehand and you just kinda noped out of it and fell asleep

 **angel  
** gotta admit i have style

 **baguette fucker  
** you faceplanted into his lap

 **angel  
** i said style not class

 **get ur own dicc  
** stop talking and give me the goddamn painkillers

 **fight me  
** share please john i am dying

 **eliza  
** OH GOD

 **baguette fucker  
** it's okay i took away your phone so you definitely did not text anyone weird shit

 **eliza  
** NO THAT'S NOT IT  
I REMEMBER EVERYTHING FROM LAST NIGHT

 **fight me  
** we weren’t that lit you should hope you remember everything

 **get ur own dicc  
** speak for yourself i had a lot of fun

 **eliza  
** I

 **angel  
** maybe someone should wake up aaron and theo  
cause eliza is going to start screaming and if i am around to hear that i will definitely throw up

 **eliza  
** DON’T WAKE THEM UP

 **dosiaaa  
** too late?

 **eliza  
** uM  
hI???

*

 **peggy  
** hello people i have woken up and am not Suffering™ so yall can suck it

 **angel  
** shut up i can still kill you

 **peggy  
** is there anyone still not awake

 **baguette fucker  
** james and herc  
everyone is gingerly awake  
alex is making breakfast

 **fight me  
** the solution to hangovers is to grind up the painkillers and put them in your coffee

 **better than you  
** that is fucking disgusting

 **get ur own dicc  
** you have drunk one out of your allowed two cups a day alex

 **fight me  
** i wrote it down on the fridge dw

 **ayyyymaria  
** that is a very strange solution to your caffeine addiction

 **fight me  
** it helps the rest be less worried so  
anyway i have made omelettes feel free to come get them

 **better than you  
** thank god for food

*

 **that new  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

 **eliza  
** what even is the group name

 **dosiaaa  
** it’s the best we could come up with while hungover and stressed  
eliza

 **eliza  
** please don’t yell at me  
i’m sorry i kissed aaron

 **dosiaaa  
** what no  
i’m not going to yell at you  
and that’s not what this is about

 **aaron burr  
** Theo and I have been talking  
And while we are very happy together  
We’ve realised that both of us could be happier

 **eliza  
** am i being dragged into the middle of a breakup  
please don’t do this to me

 **dosiaaa  
** we wanted to ask if you wanted to date us  
both  
together  
in a polyamorous manner

 **aaron burr  
** What other manner is there

 **dosiaaa  
** idk i’m nervous hush

 **eliza  
** you want to be with me?  
??  
????

 **dosiaaa  
** yes

 **aaron burr  
** We do

 **eliza  
** but  
you two are dating

 **dosiaaa  
** hence polyamory

 **eliza  
** are we becoming the new poly squad??

 **dosiaaa  
** if you wanna  
we just have less manners

 **aaron burr  
** And are hopefully more mature

 **dosiaaa  
** this isn’t the time dear

 **aaron burr  
** sorry dear

 **eliza  
** but you two already have a 6 year old dynamic

 **dosiaaa  
** things change

 **aaron burr  
** And we like you

 **eliza  
** and you want me to join you guys??

 **aaron burr  
** Please

 **eliza  
** i

*

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** _online_

alex  
i need you

i already made you breakfast eliza

no not that  
how did you know you were polyamorous

???  
er  
i just kinda did??

that’s not helpful

sorry  
hold on

*

 **the advising poly squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc_

_fight me created the group “the advising poly squad”_

_fight me added baguette fucker_

_fight me added disney god_

_fight me added eliza_

_fight me added get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc  
** what even is this groupname

 **fight me  
** hush

 **eliza  
** deja vu

 **baguette fucker  
** what’s this

 **disney god  
** and can this wait until i have properly woken up/eaten breakfast

 **eliza  
** no

 **disney god  
** woah okay

 **baguette fucker  
** what’s wrong eliza

 **eliza  
** seriously alex??  
a group chat??

 **fight me  
** i mean it’s probably better to ask more than one person

 **eliza  
** fine

 **get ur own dicc  
** what’s going on??

 **eliza  
** how did you all know you were polyamorous

 **get ur own dicc  
** they were all cute and i liked all of them  
so when the chance came to date all of them i was like yes please

 **eliza  
** yes but how did you k n o w

 **get ur own dicc  
** i liked all of them it was simple as that??

 **baguette fucker  
** we were very lucky that we all just happened to like each other at the same time and everything fell into place

 **eliza  
** aaron and theo have asked me to start dating them  
both

 **disney god  
** WAIT NOW I’M PROPERLY AWAKE  
WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM

 **eliza  
** nothing yet!!  
what do i say!!  
idk i’m confused!!

 **fight me  
** first things first  
are you polyamorous

 **eliza  
** if you asked me a couple of months ago i would’ve said no!!  
in fact i did!!  
that time i had a crush on you!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** you had a crush on alex?

 **eliza  
** quit judging me

 **get ur own dicc  
** eliza we’re dating him we’re not in a place to judge

 **eliza  
** idk idk idk!!

 **baguette fucker  
** do you like aaron and theo?  
romantically?

 **eliza  
** i haven’t really considered it??

 **baguette fucker  
** consider it now

 **eliza  
** idk!!  
i know when i’m with them it makes me happy  
and when i kissed aaron last night i was both happy and sad because i liked kissing him but i wasn’t kissing theo too  
and sometimes i look at you guys and i’m like i want that  
but idk!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** it sounds like you do know tbh

 **eliza  
** but how would it work??  
aaron and theo have been dating for 6 years??  
i’m just jumping in??  
would it be awkward??  
what happens if it doesn’t work out??  
i am Concerned

 **get ur own dicc  
** you can talk to all of them about it  
i mean they’re valid concerns  
you can bring it all up to them  
i mean it’s them  
they are probably the best people to talk to  
and if it doesn’t work out it doesn’t work out  
but you wouldn’t know if you don’t try

 **eliza  
** i

 **disney god  
** no one can make you do what you don’t want to do eliza  
and at the end of the day it’s up to you  
just do what makes you happy

 **eliza**  
okay  
thanks guys

 **fight me  
** gl eliza!!

*

 **the squad** **  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd  
** did someone say food

 **better than you  
** yeah alex made breakfast  
i saved you a plate

 **jamesmadd  
** i am very hungover and i do not remember a lot of last night  
did anything exciting happen

 **better than you  
** nah i don’t think so

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** i quite liked doing that

 **baguette fucker  
** you mean the consulting thing

 **fight me  
** ye  
but it’s mainly  
all four of us  
helping out  
together  
cause we are a unit  
you know

 **disney god  
** you liked the doing things together part?

 **fight me  
** well i liked giving advice too but yes

 **get ur own dicc  
** ily alex

 **disney god  
** ily2

 **baguette fucker  
** ily3

 **fight me  
**!!!! love you too !!!

*

 **that new  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

 **eliza  
** i have Concerns

 **aaron burr  
** What are they

 **eliza  
** this is a six year old relationship  
how will we deal with a newcomer  
i.e. me  
i don’t have your dynamic

 **dosiaaa  
** we don’t want you to have our dynamic  
we want you to create a new dynamic with us **  
** yes maybe aaron and me know things about each other you’ll have to learn  
but you will learn it  
dynamics change all the time  
it’s all part of life

 **aaron burr  
** For what it’s worth we want to learn new things about you too

 **eliza  
** okay  
what if we don’t work out after all

 **aaron burr  
** Do we know if anything in life is going to work out  
If it doesn’t work out we’re going to be sad but at least we would have given it a chance

 **dosiaaa  
** we do want it to work out btw

 **aaron burr  
** Yes we do

 **eliza  
** alright  
are you sure you want me  
idk if i am polyamorous i don’t know how to be in a poly relationship

 **dosiaaa  
** neither do we  
so we’ll learn

 **aaron burr  
** And of course we want you  
It’s okay if you aren’t sure if you’re polyamorous we can figure that out along the way  
The important thing is

 **dosiaaa  
** do you like us eliza

 **eliza  
** yes  
i do  
,,,,  
okay

 **dosiaaa  
** okay?

 **eliza  
** yeah

 **aaron burr  
** Really?

 **eliza  
** yes let’s give it a go

 **dosiaaa  
**!!!

 **aaron burr  
**!!  
Let's go on a date tonight

 **eliza  
** that sounds nice

*

 **the advising poly squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **eliza  
**!!!!

 **disney god  
** GO GET IT ELIZA

 **fight me  
** THAT’S OUR GIRL

 **get ur own dicc  
** HELL YEAH

 **baguette fucker  
** CONGRATS!!

**Author's Note:**

> !!! tired !!!
> 
> Today's instalment is named after clipping's playlist on spotify. Idk man.
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and writing tumblr is [. See you soon x](http//covetsubjugation.tumblr.com)


End file.
